18 Years of my life
by YugixallKuroLeo
Summary: "I love you from the day I met you, but I was the Thief King, and when we died? I still love you" Warning: In the story. Pairing: Boundshipping ( Akefia x Yugi ), Kleptoshipping at the end!


Hello guys, this is the first time I write one-shot, so don't judge me 'kay? So I just wanna say this.  
**Pairing: **Boundshipping (Akefia x Yugi)  
**Warning:** (I dunno what to say, oh well) ShounenAi, character death, hurt/comfort and AU! Rated for the words.  
AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE LINE YOU READ! Now on with the story. ( I still don't know why there're so little Boundshipping fanfic)

**18 years of my life**

_First year, I was born, my parents named me Akefia, I don't know anything about it._

_Second year, still the same, I didn't do nothing much._

_Third year, my parent teach me about everything, and I sure learn it fast._

_Fourth year, my dad take me to the street, and I see you, a boy with spiky hair, pale smooth skin and big, round, innocent eyes. This is where everything started._

_Fifth year, I saw you being bullied, I ran to you and help you, your body full with scars and burns, I tried to ask you why, but you didn't answered, so I asked you to be my friend._

_You smiled, the most beautiful smiled I have ever seen. Just like an little angel, you made me smiled, for the first time of my life, a non-fake smile._

_You said that you're a slave, but I didn't care, I wanted to play with you. Everyday, I came to see you, you smiled when you saw me, but I didn't, everyday are the same, more and more scars show on your smooth skin. You said that you was fine, but I didn't care. And that night, I became a murderer._

_But that was my biggest mistake, after that, you have been sold to another man, I find you, but didn't see. Where have you been?_

_Sixth year, the country we live were burned, my parents die to help me, I find you, but not see, I find you everywhere, until the Pharaoh and his son took everyone they have seen and pulled them out of the fire, including me._

_I tried to turn back, but some people stopped me, I screamed your name, loud, and clear, but no respond. I cried like a baby, and swear that someday, I'll kill all the people that hurt you, and stepped on my way!_

_Seventh year, I became a thief, I ran everywhere in the town, looking for you, stealing and killing not my main thing, everyday, after looking for you, I came to the place that we used to play, I cried, again, touched the tree that marked our names, all my memories came back, and with that, shadow began follow me._

_Eighth year, I became more evil, didn't know why, but I began to stealing in the castle._

_That boy, have the same face as you, was the son of the great Pharaoh, some how, I feel that something won't good will came to me._

_Nineth year, I have found you! You was walking on the street, the clothes you wear were little different, but that time I didn't relize it._

_I ran and called your name, you turned around I you saw me, tears falling down your cheek, you ran and hugging me, it was so warm, so happy and a feeling that I didn't know, but that didn't mean that I hate it._

_You said that you still a slave, and until you said that you worked for who, I cut the line with another hug, I didn't want to hear it anymore, you smile, that's the smile make me feel happy and safe._

_Tenth year, I couldn't believe ten years was past, I looked up the sky, it were nice, not to bad, since I met you again, I stopped the "thief thing". _

_You made me a bracelet for me, and I had to say, it's beautiful! Although it's just a normal bracelet, but the main thing is: it's decorated with a big amethyst jewel, cover around it it's your name and me._

"_Promise me that you never take it out!"_

_You said, I nodded and immediately wear it, you smiled again, an innocent smile, you didn't know how much I love that smile._

"_I got something for you, too"_

_I took out a necklace, and wear it on his neck, it quite good because the decorated of the bracelet and the necklace are the same, but it's crimson jewel, not amethyst._

"_Wow, it's beautiful! Thank you!"_

_You smiled brightly, hugged me as tigh as you could._

"_But you have to promise me that you won't take it out, never!"_

_You nodded, I smiled, looked at the beautiful angel in front of me._

_Eleventh year, I started "thief thing" again, but when I came to the castle, I surprised, you are the king slave, but more than that, you're the own king's son's slave._

_Since that, I didn't meet you anymore, but only not met you face – to – face, I just watch you from far, but I relized, you were sad._

_Twelveth year, I met and talk to you, I was going to apology you, but you cried, and say sorry for a thousand times. I hugged you, and cried._

"_I'm sorry, please don't cry"_

_You nodded, and hugged back. I felt so guilty, because I was the one who hurt you._

"_Thank you"_

_Thirteenth year, I came to met you, you was being punished by a guard, why?_

_I came I killed him, luckly that you was unconscioused. I heard the guards came near, with that Pharaoh's son. I ran away, I didn't want you to be misunderstood, so I let a letter to them, telling that I've return and will killed more._

_Fourteenth year past, you are still in that castle, and that Pharaoh's son no longer a prince, he became Pharaoh._

_I met you when you walked on the street, I was going to call you, then 2 guys from nowhere came out and took you away, I followed them, and knew the thing they're going to do._

_After few bussiness things, I took their dead bodies and threw into the fire, that's not to mean, right?_

_Fifteenth year, when in the Pharaoh room, I saw it, my nightmare, he did that thing to you, you cried, said my name, but I couldn't do anything, just sat there, and before I could say anything, I relized that I was caught, and the Pharaoh did that with you in front of my face, and say that was the punish for you because you was my friend._

_Sixteenth year, I escaped, I brought you with me, we went to another country, we lived there, and nobody knew that we're in crime._

_And I knew that I've fall for you. That night, I told you my feeling. You was crying, I didn't know why, but I was surprised when you returned my feeling. That was the happiest day of my whole life._

_Seventeenth year, the Pharaoh started looking for you, he said that he'll kill you for what you done. You were scared. I hugged you, and placed a slight kissed on you forehead._

"_Everything is gonna be fine, don't worry, I won't let you go. I promise"_

_You smiled, hugged me tigh, that night, I did the thing that the Pharaoh had done to you, now, you're mine._

_Eighteenth year, they found us, we ran as fast as we could, than we hide in a cave, waiting. You scared, cried, I hugged you._

_You still cried like a baby, you said that you want to live with me, you say sorry over and over until you couldn't say anymore._

"_Shh … Everything is gonna be okay … I'm here with you … you are not alone …"_

" _I'm sorry … I'm sorry … I'm so sorry …"_

"_Shh … Don't worry … if you died … than I'll died with you … you won't be alone …"_

"_No! You can't! I … I won't let you do that!"_

"_You won't, but I will, we'll be together, forever, okay?"_

_I smiled, and kissed you. You cried even harder, hugged me._

"_I have found them! They're over here!"_

_A guard found us, but we didn't run. The Pharaoh stepped in front of us, a sword in his hand, you closed youe eyes, holding my hand tigh. The Pharaoh rised the sword, then the only thing I knew, his sword through your heart, half of the sword behind your back, blood covered it._

"_I love you,Akefia"_

_You falled down, didn't move, a small smiled on your face, still hold my hand tigh. The Pharaoh raised the sword again._

"_Go to hell, thief!"_

_I glared at him, an evil smiled on my face_

"_You know, I never leave without him, and you'll never ever have him, dear Pharaoh"_

_With angry, jealous, he killed me, I didn't care, as long as you still be with me, everything else, I didn't care._

_I stood in nowhere, all I see is black, and black, I couldn't see you, I looked around, still didn't see. Then a warm, similar hand hold mine's. I turned, and smiled at the angel I saw._

"_We'll be together forever, you promised me that, right?"_

_You smiled. I hugged you, tears falling down._

"_I love you"_

Bakura closed the book, looked again at the title: "The thief's love". He smiled, than go back to the kitchen.

"Bakura, what took you so long ?"

The spiky hair boy said angry, looked at his lover.

"Just found something interesting about Egypt."

" You surely love Egypt, huh?"

" Not much as I love you"

Bakura hugged the little boy and kissed on his cheek, make the boy blushed.

"I love you too"

" I love you forever … and I won't break the promise … Yugi "

Me: WHAT DA HELL?! I swear it only took full 4 pages!  
Roku: Ahem, 5 pages!  
Me: Yeah, with this his 5 pages, but why the heck is this longer than a chapter in my fanfic?! And that chapter took over 10 pages! 10 Pages!  
Roku: But that fanfic took you few pages just for the conversation!  
Me: Oh yeah, right!  
Roku: But don't you think the story it's a little … fast? I mean, 18 years but 4 pages, it's move to fast?  
Me: I dunno, I wanna hear the reviewers say about this and this is just the first time I write a sad one –shot.  
Roku: I know, I guess we'll have to wait and let the reviewers tell.  
Me: That's right!  
Anyway, please R&R. ^^


End file.
